1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the underframe of a railway car and more particularly to an improved center bearing assembly interposed between the underframe and the trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,702; 3,709,151 and 3,847,090 which show railway center bearing assemblies having a spherical or conical interface between their respective bearing elements. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,654 which shows a resilient railway center plate design.